


Bars and Embarrassing Brothers

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Crossdressing, M/M, mentioned babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: This is all Babs' fault. Now he's being pursued by his own brothers.





	Bars and Embarrassing Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2011.

Tim sighs and uses a long, slender finger to draw pictures in the condensation of his glass. He runs it up and down the sides, gathering water and letting it drip down his skin.

He doesn’t understand why Barbara made him do this.

Sitting alone in a bar on a Friday night isn’t exactly unusual for a normal person, but it’s not something he usually does.

Especially dressed as a woman.

Tim sighs again and plays a bit with his extensions. Babs had _way_ too much fun dressing him up. It was rather scary how prepared she had been. He shifts slightly in his seat.

She had been thorough, too.

So he’s sitting on a barstool with a glass of some fancy alcohol someone had bought for him. Sitting and wondering what the point is.

The bell above the door chimes and Tim glances up.

His heart jumps to his throat as he sees who it is. First enters Dick, followed by Jason and Damian. Dick and Jason are arguing while Damian casually scopes out the place.

Tim hopes to whatever higher being that they don’t notice him.

And Dick glances his way.

Scratch that. He prays that they don’t recognize him.

Dick skips over, positively beaming, and slides into the seat next to Tim, “Hi there, what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?”

Fighting away the fear and embarrassment, Tim raises an eyebrow at the man, “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

Suddenly there’s loud laughter coming from his left and Tim turns his head to see Jason clutching his stomach, “Oh man, Dick, you got _rejected_.”

Dick pouts, and Tim rolls his eyes and focuses on his drink again.

Suddenly Damian is between him and Dick, standing between the barstools and staring that the glass Tim has his hand wrapped around. “What are you drinking?”

Tim doesn’t really need to fake his surprise and confusion over the boy being there, “You brought a child to a bar?”

Damian glares up at him, “I am 14.”

Yeah, he knows. The brat has gotten taller, too, and Tim knows that in another year, Damian will have outgrown him. He narrows his eyes in return, “Still a child. Still too young to drink.” He turns his glare towards Dick, “Are you the one who brought him here?”

“Well, I didn’t have much of a choice in the matter,” Dick shrugs. “Our dad said he had to spend more time with us.”

Tim blinks, expression not changing, “So you went to a bar _anyway_?”

“Don’t worry, Princess, we’ll make sure he doesn’t drink anything.” Jason’s close and Tim can almost feel his body heat through the leather jacket.

“I’m not a princess,” Tim glares at Jason.

“You sure? Because you certainly look like one,” Jason winks and Tim rolls his eyes, turning himself to face the bar again, intent on ignoring the men around him.

“I’m sure my brother just means to say that you are very beautiful,” Dick’s smile is bright.

Tim suddenly feels extremely embarrassed but very thankful that they haven’t even realized he’s male. He bows his head a bit and fiddles with his glass.

“Aw, come on, Dick.” Jason groans.

“Shush. You just don’t know how to treat women right.”

“I so do!”

“Do not!”

The two of them start bickering and Tim pinches the bridge of his nose with the hand not around his drink. The drink he hasn’t even sipped because he doesn’t plan on tasting any of the possible drugs that might be in it. Even though he hasn’t left it unattended.

Maybe there’s such a thing as too much paranoia.

His attention is captured when Damian places a surprisingly gently hand on his shoulder. He looks up and the boy shrugs a bit, “I apologize for my idiotic siblings and their foolish behavior. Would you like an escort home? Because I don’t suggest you stay any longer in their presence, as it seems to decrease ones intelligence.”

One of Tim’s hands flies up to cover his mouth in attempt to muffle his embarrassingly girly giggles. The sound around him stops and he can feel at least three different stares. He ignores the ones he might be getting from other patrons. Giggling a couple more times, he finally removes his hand from his mouth.

That had been quite funny. He’s definitely going to cherish that memory.

Tim slides his glass away and picks up his little purse (Barbara is terrifying if you don’t do what she says). “I think I’ll take that advice, little one, though I can escort myself.” Tim slides off his stool and turns to face the three men staring at him, “Thanks.” And in a completely uncharacteristic move, but one that feels right at the time, he blows a kiss at them before turning and walking out of the bar.

He just hopes Barbara doesn’t show anyone the footage he’s sure she has.


End file.
